


Winterhearted

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x18, M/M, Poetry, Sad Cas, Season 14 thoughts, another sad destiel poem, autum thoughts, broken Cas, cas didn't dare to step over to dean, cas gave up, cas thinks about his releationship with dean, destiel poem, how endlessly sad is that, mary's pyre, post Mary's death, you're dead to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: After Dean said "You're dead to me", and while they watch the flames of Mary's pyre burn high, Castiel thinks about his releationship with Dean - during the change of seasons, in an emotionally overloaded way. Oh autumn. A poem.





	Winterhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you must be sick of my sad Destiel-trash... but here is another one. :P I can't help, but the last episodes of season 14 still have their clammy fingers clenched around my heart. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! All the love to you my friends, we're in this together. <3
> 
> The idea for this poem found me as I recently took a walk outside, and the fresh air of autumn hit me like a thunderbolt. You know, when you realize, that summer is definitly over. The air gets colder, sky gets clearer, and the suns stands deeper, suddenly. Welcome, sweet autumn melancholy. :D

*** Winterhearted ***

* * *

Oh autumn  
How you overcome me  
Rubbing your chilly air against my skin  
Sends shivers down my spine  
In the rhythm of the bitter truth  
And I realize for sure  
That summer is already gone

Leaves speckle lonely tarmac roads  
After painting colored masterpieces  
Upon forest’s rawest canvas  
Fulfilling human eyes with sweet delight  
Reminding them of nature’s greatness

But who’s left to remind me  
Why I am still holding on  
Constantly struggling to redeem  
When hope is nothing but a word  
Empty, stolen, washed away  
From the dictionary of our never ending fights

So when the deep standing sun  
Shines into my blurry eye light  
It only makes me freeze  
And the coldness creeps around me  
Sealing my faint grace

Welcome, winter of my heart  
Would you come and knock me down  
For I deceived the one I love  
Never will I be whole again  
And I realize for sure  
That he's already long gone

And so my deeds fall down on me  
Like a living shadow  
It’s the eclipse of my life  
When you turned your back on me  
Telling me I’m dead to you  
Unavoidable and overdue  
That you smash my heart to pieces  
And I know it makes me drown  
In failure’s darkest ruthlessness

Oh autumn  
How you play your winds around those flames  
Devouring what is left of her  
I wished it was me up there  
Drawn away to nothingness  
A little chance to burn away  
The snow that settled on my lonely heartfield

Of course, I don’t believe you’re done  
Your heart, it cries, it’s screaming for me  
Your self-destructive violence only shows  
That you are worth to love  
Yet I didn’t dare to take the step  
To bridge the void between us  
And I see my courage fades away  
As the seasons changed upon us

Like a flower withered to its death  
Becoming one with rock and soil  
The thought of you and me – together at long last  
Will remain an endless downswing  
According to my winter-hearted forecast  
Just another dream of spring.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You know, I'm always happy to know what you think about my writing and every kudo and comment makes my day! :D  
Have a great one!
> 
> If you want to visit my blog on tumbr, I'm [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) there.  
If you'd maybe like to reblog this thing, [HERE](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/post/187670485227/winterhearted-destiel-poem) is the link to the original post. I really appreciate the support!


End file.
